Naruto The New Chronicles One Shot :: The Letter
by Ninja Chan
Summary: An Alternate ending to Naruto: The New Chronicles. The response that Kagome Takai had taken so long to create, her memories that gathered as she put her heart into her wish for Sasuke's safety.


**Hello all my readers! Yes, Ninja Chan has returned, and bears the gifts of a small one-shot of our wonderful pair or ninja. I wanted to give a small story to follow the last tale, just to wet your pallet for the upcoming sequel, which will be sooner than later. I have parts of the storyline ready, and it's just time to make an epic opening! I posted this as a seperate story, because this does not go into the catagory of "Deleted Scenes", so yes haha. I'm sorry if I load all of you people's email boxes with different story topics if I ever did before hehe.**

**So, if you are a new reader, and this is the first story by me that you've read, I suggest you read Naruto: The New Chronicles first, so you understand this one.**

**Kagome Takai is not Kagome Higurashi, this is not a crossover one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**------**

**P.S. You're Still Here**

_-You make me laugh, Uchiha. . ._

_This entire time, all the hours, days, months that we spent with each other, and it took this long to get us where we are now. I remember hating you, wanting you to go away. . ._

_And then, I remember falling in love with you. . . _

_As I write this letter, I laugh at what happened. . . You leaving without me seeing you one last time, yet. . .you gave me something that left a feeling that you were still right beside me._

_I also. . .laugh at the memories. . . How did things end up like this?-_

Clouding memories. . . The pictures of how love was only realized at such a small time, at such a miniscule moment.

Her mind could only repeat her moments with him; seeing his face look down upon her, listening to his heart pound as she touched his skin, and listening to his melodic voice whisper his confessions in her ear.

That night. . .

That night's images would only repeat like a film on a loop. It was a few days ago. . .but it felt as if it had just happened the night before this very morning.

She still felt his hands caressing her body. His breath was still hitting her skin and hair. The feeling of them crashing against each other was as if he was still touching her.

He captivated her that night. He proved things, and said things that were so rare and unlikely to hear that night.

His words constantly echoed in her head as she watched the events replay every second.

"_I love you. . . I've always loved you. . .I'm so sorry for what I did. . ."_

Each word was so soft, even the heavy breaths that were taken in-between the sentences.

Those moments were so tender, so deserving and remarkable of remembrance. The moments from when he took her into his arms and gave her the love that she had never experienced in her entire life.

_-When you left the first time. . .I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. The words you scorned me with hurt deep, and I never wanted to see you again. . .yet I did._

_In all honesty, I was overwhelmed and happy that you were safe and unharmed. . .if you had died, my life would certainly be over as well._

_Regardless, though. . .I never thought I could forgive you. . .until you proved to me, showed me that what you did before . . .was because you cared.-_

The memory of his hands taking her against the wall, the soft kisses that he trailed down her neck and chest. . .they were still there. Her mind clearly repeated the motions that were taken as his skillful hands removed her clothing, gently placing them aside while she did the same to his before they took their motions to the futon.

She easily felt his fingers caress through her hair when he passionately kissed her lips and gently rocked his pelvis against her. At first, she was frail, and weak to his intentions. His gentle movements were not so easy on her small body, and it was painful. She remembered seeing his face look to her tears as they softly streamed down her cheek. He would apologize ever so kindly and tenderly while his lips kissed her tears away. Though it was painful, she let herself adjust, and soon enough, she was comfortable, and pleased. She gratefully returned her love to him, and her voice began to whisper her own confessions as well.

"_I love you. . . Sasuke."_ she said so quietly and gently. Her breath was almost completely out, exhaustion came easily to the situation.

And when she spoke her confessions, Sasuke, too, overcame with exhaustion. He released himself from her, but his eyes never left her. He took his kimono top, and draped it over her shoulders to keep her warm, and she took the sheet of the futon, and draped it over each of their bodies.

And all they did. . .was look at each other. She remembered how Sasuke's onyx-eyes glimmered in the moonlight that seeped through the small square window below the ceiling. His light-peach skin shined and reflected from the lunar glow, and his smile was so bright. He softly pressed his lips upon hers, and his hand stroked her soft cheek.

"_I feel. . .as if I don't deserve you. . .but even so, I'll always love you, Kagome."_ he whispered.

_-Even if you thought so then, and perhaps still think so now. . .you'll always deserve me. Despite what's happened, I can put it all behind me just for you. . .which is why. . . I wouldn't cry for you not being around right now. Don't worry about me. Just. . .just come back home soon. . .-_

Kagome was almost speechless in her writing. The pen would freeze very often, and she would sigh heavily as her words were written. But when she did sigh, she would follow it with a smile . . . After all. . . She promised she wouldn't be sad.

She knew she would be impatient for his return. She knew that her mind would never stop dreaming about him, or picturing him beside her. And most certainly, she would never stop picturing the last night she spent with him. A dazed smile was still on her face, and she looked to the locket that was draped on her neck. Her fingers unlatched the lock, and she took a glance at the small photo's that were gently put back together from ripped pieces, to a small paper puzzle.

Her attention came back to the letter, and she tried to picture his face as she wrote her last sentences. His beautiful smile stayed pictured for her, and the last words she scribbled with her pen were written with his reaction in mind. . .as if he were to be listening to her saying these words.

_-And I'll wait impatiently until you do come home. Until then. . .just don't forget me, and don't ever forget that I love you, Uchiha,Sasuke. . .and I always will. Always and Forever is certainly right, and I'll keep to that._

_Stay safe,_

_Kagome-_

--------

**So, this was just a small extra ending to the story that I decided to write. I'm not so great at writing lemons, but I tried for the people who wanted it so much! So I hope that I did well, and please keep having me on your author alert list for the real sequel to Naruto: The New Chronicles!**

**Until then, Lots of hugs, **

**Ninja Chan**


End file.
